Message codé
by inukag9
Summary: Yamamoto cherche une façon original pour déclarer sa flamme. La solution lui a été apporté par un des clients du restaurant de son père. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à la mettre en pratique.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Akira Amano...

Ceci est un one-shot écrit dans le cadre du concours de la Saint Valentin du site Rêve Fruité. Et oui, on est pourtant le Write Day aujourd'hui et je poste un one-shot pareil. Enfin bref! XD

Au passage, ceci est une dédicace pour **Metempsychosis-chan**! Ton 8059 tant attendu est enfin arrivé! Après avoir autant agoninssant dans l'attente, tu ne t'y attendais pas hein? XD Tu l'as plus tôt que tu ne l'aurais crue, n'est-ce pas? Je suis trop bonne XD

Bonne lecture~!

* * *

><p><strong>Message codé<strong>

Tous les soirs, le restaurant de sushi tenu par le père Yamamoto était en effervescence. Et ce soir-là n'y fit pas exception. Pratiquement tous les clients étaient des habitués du restaurant. Il y avait une telle ambiance chaleureuse chez les Yamamoto que tout le monde revenaient avec plaisir, contaminés par cette bonne humeur spécifique aux Yamamoto. Tous les gestes étaient maitrisés, sans aucune hésitation, à la perfection. Quelques makis par-ci, quelques sushis par-là… C'était d'une rapidité impressionnante. Tout était terminé en un tour de main.

Le père Yamamoto, maître sushi, déposa un plateau de sushi devant l'un de ses fidèles client qui exhibait, à qui voulait voir, les sms de son téléphone portable tout en vantait les mérites de sa nouvelle petite amie, auteure de ces messages. C'est à ce moment là que Takeshi entra dans le restaurant et salua son père.

- Oh! Takeshi! Viens voir une seconde! Lança le père Yamamoto.

Takeshi s'approcha de son père et posa son équipement de baseball dans un coin pour ne pas gêner le passage ni les clients. L'habitué, tout heureux de se vanter à nouveau, lui montra son portable avec un message assez étrange dessus.

- 5…2…1? C'est un nouveau jeu?

- Ahah! Ceci est un message d'amour de ma merveilleuse petite amie, exalta le client.

- Vous avez créé un code entre vous? C'est marrant. Dit Takeshi en souriant.

- Non, elle est chinoise. En fait, dans ce pays…

Takeshi écouta attentivement le petit cours de l'homme et s'étonna de la ressemblance entre la Chine et le Japon. Quelques secondes après, le joueur de baseball se jeta sur le pauvre client afin de lui quémander plus d'information sur ces codes chinois assez spéciaux. Un plan naquit dans son esprit simpliste.

Le lendemain matin, tout excité par l'exécution de son plan élaboré la veille grâce à l'aide de l'habitué, Takeshi attendit à son carrefour habituel l'arrivée de ses amis, Tsuna et Hayato pour aller au collège de Namimori ensemble. Peu de temps après son arrivée sur place, Gokudera le rejoignit pour commencer leur rituel matinal jusqu'à l'arrivée du jeune parrain Vongola. C'est Hayato qui ouvra les hostilités en s'énervant sur un Takeshi un peu trop insouciant à son goût.

- Ahah! Gokudera! Commença Takeshi une fois en route pour le collège.

- Quoi? Répondit Hayato de mauvaise humeur.

- Hier, j'ai fait cinq _strike out_, deux coups sûrs et un _homerun_.

- Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire! Cracha l'italien.

- C-Calme-toi! Gokudera-kun!

- Sinon, j'aurai cinq omelettes, deux boulettes de riz et un jus de fruit pour ce midi et toi t'aura quoi?

- Dixième du nom, laissez-moi lui régler son compte à cet idiot de jour de baseball! Cria Gokudera Hayato en préparant sa dynamite, retenu par derrière par son précieux boss.

A la pause déjeunée, les trois collégiens s'installèrent sur le toit. Comme d'habitude Hayato, particulièrement fatigué, mangeait du pain. Takeshi et Tsuna avaient leur bento. Takeshi était particulièrement souriant et de bonne humeur aujourd'hui malgré son attitude plus qu'étrange.

- Gokudera! Lança Takeshi.

- Quoi encore!

- Hier, j'ai fait huit fois la vaisselle, nettoyé huit tables et fait un sushi.

- Hein?

L'italien se leva et attrapa Takeshi par le col de l'uniforme et le secoua violemment. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que ces deux là ne se battent, enfin, que Hayato s'énerve sur Takeshi. C'était toujours pareil entre ces deux là. Le gardien de la pluie était calme et riait à chacune de leur dispute tandis que le gardien de la tempête frôlait l'ulcère à force d'être sur les nerfs.

- G-Gokudera-kun! Tenta Tsuna pour arrêter ses deux amis.

- Dixième du nom! N'essayez pas de m'en empêcher! Cet idiot de joueur de baseball ne raconte que des bêtises depuis ce matin!

- Ma, ma~ Gokudera. Je croyais que tu aimais les codes.

Tsuna et Hayato restèrent incrédule face à cette déclaration. Un code? Yamamoto Takeshi, le joueur de baseball qui ne réfléchissait jamais avec sa tête, celui qui n'avait que du baseball en tête, avait pensé à un code? Etait-ce le même Yamamoto?

- Hier, un client m'a appris un drôle de code alors je voulais voir si tu allais décrypter.

- Hein? Avait pratiquement crié le gardien de la tempête. Et sur quelle base veux-tu que je le déchiffre ton code? Hein?

A la fin des cours, Takeshi allait partir pour son entrainement de baseball. Tsuna rangeait ses affaires et Hayato attendait que son boss finisse. Le brun s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna vers ses amis.

- Gokudera!

- Quoi encore? Hayato s'attendait au pire.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai un match d'entrainement. Je vais essayer de faire sept _strike out_, sept coups sûrs et plus d'un _homerun_! Tu m'encourages?

- Quoi? Mais t'as fini avec tes chiffres oui! Depuis ce matin, t'as pas arrêté de faire des phrases avec des chiffres! T'as cru que j'avais pas remarqué ou quoi? Avec toujours la même association en plus! Tes 5-2-1, tes 8-8-1 et tes 7-7-1! J'en ai ras-le-bol!

- Ah ouais? T'avais remarqué alors? Super! Takeshi prit une pose décontractée, les bras derrière la tête. Et tu as deviné ce que ça voulait dire?

- J'suis sûr que c'était des insultes! A me balancer à longueur de journée! Crève! 5-2-1!

- Ahah, moi aussi, Gokudera.

- Hein?

Takeshi combla l'écart qui le sépara du bras droit de Tsuna à une vitesse impressionnante et l'embrassa sous le regard effaré du jeune Sawada qui n'avait absolument rien compris. Après avoir rompu le baiser, Hayato tomba à genou, sonné par ce…geste plus qu'humiliant. Takeshi sourit et se retourna vers Tsuna qui cacha immédiatement sa bouche derrière ses mains.

- Ahah! T'inquiète Tsuna, c'est uniquement pour Gokudera. Allez! A demain.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla s'entrainer en laissant Tsuna plus qu'étonné par son geste téméraire et Hayato en état de choc. Il avait fait la moitié du chemin vers le terrain d'entrainement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à traverser la cour quand il entendit très distinctement la voix d'une certaine personne qui avait repris ses esprits et lancer des insultes à tout va à son encontre. Takeshi ne se laissa pas démoraliser par cette soudaine colère, ne craignant pas les retombés le lendemain matin. Au contraire, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureux de son petit effet.

En rentrant chez lui, Tsuna réfléchissait toujours au comportement étrange de ses gardiens. Il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était assez logique. Mais qui aurait cru que Yamamoto était attiré par Gokudera-kun? C'était comme le jour et la nuit. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas normal que la pluie accompagnait la tempête?

Le gardien de la tempête s'était invité chez les Sawada pour ne pas changer. En tant que bras droit du Dixième parrain Vongola, il se devait de l'accompagner partout. Et surtout, il avait le devoir de dissiper cet immense malentendu. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot de joueur de baseball avait encore inventé pour l'énerver? Il ne laisserait jamais passer cela.

Etant tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées, ils n'entendirent pas entrer Reborn dans la pièce, ni vu que celui-ci détestait être ignoré. Il ne se gêna donc pas pour les rappeler dans la réalité. Après la petite correction, Tsuna lui révéla les événements du jour.

- Un code, hein? Reborn avait un petit sourire en coin.

- Oui, c'était bizarre. Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ces chiffres. 5-2-1, 8-8-1 et 7-7-1…

- Qui aurait cru que cet idiot de joueur de baseball puisse penser à une chose pareille, je lui… Dit Hayato, rageur.

Pile à l'énonciation du code, I-Pin pénétra dans la chambre et lâcha sa poupée. Lambo arriva en courant derrière elle et la percuta. Le jeune Bovino allait crier quand il vit sa tête. La jeune chinoise, malgré son jeune âge, était une chinoise et connaissait donc quelques subtilités de sa langue natale.

- I-Pin, ça va? S'inquiéta Tsuna.

- Tsuna-san…

I-Pin rougit furieusement et activa sa super bombe. Le compte à rebours avait commencé, les points diminuaient au fur et à mesure que la panique des deux collégiens augmentait.

Le soir venu, après son entrainement, Takeshi posa ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il s'étira un peu et se changea. Un sourire béat naquit sur ses lèvres, qu'il toucha d'ailleurs, rêveur. Il avait osé faire cela à Gokudera Hayato. Le lendemain promettait d'être explosif. Ne lui laissant pas plus de temps, son père l'appela un étage plus bas. Le jeune homme descendit immédiatement après un «oui». Dans sa précipitation, Takeshi ne vit pas le petit morceau de papier s'échapper de sa poche ni s'envoler dans sa chambre. Sur ce papier était écrit:

5-2-1 (Wo ai ni): je t'aime

7-7-1 (Qin qin ni): je t'embrasse

8-8-1 (Bao bao ni): je te fais un câlin

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

Alors alors? Vous en pensez quoi de ma petite déclaration d'amour? Laisser une review s'il vous plait~ !


End file.
